Arthur's Christmas presents
by Travis 2015
Summary: What i think Arthur got for Christmas in the special. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's Christmas presents

* * *

><p>This is what i think he got for Christmas. We didn't see him open his. We know he got some. This is what i think he got. We see him opening them now. Just after his mom opened her's. He will like what he gets. It is the stuff he wanted. D.W. also has one for him. Her dad took her Christmas shopping before Mrs. Read took Arthur. See what happens. Not even Mr. Read knew what she bought for him. She wants him to open it last. He might like it or hates it. He will will open it last. He did get presents after all. This is when he opens them.<p>

"Don't forget to open the one i bought you last," said D.W., "I got it with my own money."

"I sure will D.W.," said Arthur, "You told me before."

"I am just glad your opening them now," said Mrs. Read, "We hope you like what you got."

"I am sure i will," said Arthur, "Here it goes."

Arthur opened his first which is from Muffy and her family. That he got from the Christmas party. It is a puzzle. Arthur loves puzzles. Muffy knows that. They are friends after all. He loves what he got from them. He is now opening what his parents bought for him. He opened that first one it was a cyber toy. They was sorry they got on him for what Buster did. They no longer treat him bad. They treat him like an equal which he wanted for years. D.W. is learning not to treat him bad anymore. He opened and got clothes, toys, and puzzles. Which he asked for. Now he will open the one D.W. got him. He might have broke his mom's present but Uncle Fred cheered him up. He also got a gift card to the mall.

"It is time for you to open the one i bought you," said D.W., "That i bought with my own money."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "Here it goes."

"You will love what you get," said Mrs. Read, "We love you after all."

"Glad you know longer play favorites," said Arthur, "A better life is good."

Arthur opened it. Inside of it was a puzzle. That one is from Bionic Bunny. She knows he loves that show. She might not like that show but she knows he does. She is learning not to be a brat anymore. She is sorry for being mean to him. She is learning not to be a brat. She told her parents that more than half the stuff was her fault not his.

"Glad you got me something good," said Arthur, "I am glad you did."

"I wont give you something bad," said D.W., "I am your sister. Sorry i give you a hard time."

"She would be in trouble if it was coal," said Mrs. Read, "Or a joke gift as well."

"As far as i know parents with good sense give their kids coal for Christmas," said Arthur, "Same as siblings."

"You are correct Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We would never give you kids coal for Christmas. Bad presents they are."

Arthur gave D.W. a hug. She enjoys it a lot. She got him something good after all. Arthur had a good Christmas. Next chapter just might be an alternate timeline. I need an idea from one person or got the presents he asked for and it is now it is snowing now. I am open to ideas. See what happens next.


	2. Enter Tina

Arthur's Christmas presents

* * *

><p>This is an alternate universe chapter. Not what i think he got for Christmas. Or not in this story. A Character will come one of my OC characters. She has presents for Arthur, D.W., and Kate. She is a good girl after all. She came with them and came in that house. They are glad to see her with presents. She is a good friend of Arthur. This is chapter 2 on the next day. She was with her family yesterday. See what happens.<p>

"That girl is Tina," said Arthur, "She has a few presents with her."

"She must be your girlfriend," said D.W., "Or is she just a friend?"

"Just a friend of mine," said Arthur, "Why you say girlfriend?"

"She is an aardvark,"said D.W., "Just like us."

She is now talking about how their Christmas was. She didn't hear what D.W. said since she said it just to Arthur. She was in Crown City at her Aunt and Uncles house for Christmas. She came back today. She is now talking to them all.

"I went to Crown City for Christmas," said Tina, "We got back an hour ago. I have presents for you kids."

"That is nice," said Arthur, "Let's open them now D.W. okay?"

"I say yes to that," said D.W., "I hope i get something good."

"I think you will," said Tina, "I got it at the mall six days ago."

They had Mrs. Read open the one for Kate. She got a nice pair of footed pajamas. D.W. got a puzzle of Mary Moo cow and Arthur got a new Bionic bunny action figure. They loved what they got. And telling her thanks of course to be nice. And they really like what they got after all. She is also their friend. More to Arthur since they are the same age and class.

"Thank you Tina," said Arthur, "You sure know i love bionic bunny."

"Your welcome Arthur," said Tina, "I also love that show."

"Thank you Tina as well," said D.W., "I love Mary moo cow a lot."

"Your welcome D.W.," said Tina, "I have a cousin who loves it."

"Kate loves them pajamas," said Mrs. Read, "If she could only talk."

"I can tell she does," said Tina, "By the look of her cute face."

"You are indeed correct," said Mrs. Read, "What do you think David?"

"I can sure tell," said Mr. Read, "She is a happy baby."

The Read family was happy the presents they got the three kids. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Arthur gives his friends stuff

Arthur's Christmas presents

* * *

><p>Arthur wants to buy something for Tina with his mall gift card. He is going to the mall now with his parents. He wants to be nice since she got him something for Christmas. He knows the stuff she likes. He does not have to but he wants to. He wants to get her something she will thank him for. See what happens. They are now at the mall to buy some stuff. He went to the toy section to get her a toy she likes.<p>

"She might like this Honey," said Mrs. Read, "She likes What you like after all."

"That is true mom," said Arthur, "Heading over to were they are at."

"You are a nice boy," said Mrs. Read, "She is a nice girl."

"That she is mom," said Arthur, "That is why i am buying something for her."

Arthur bought her a Bionic bunny puzzle. She indeed will love it. Arthur knows she likes bionic bunny like he does. He will give it to her soon. She would be happy to get it. She might be new in town but she is very nice and kind.

"I bought you something today Tina," said Arthur, "With my mall gift card."

"That is nice of you," said Tina, "A bionic bunny puzzle. Thank you for this Arthur."

"No problem Tina," said Arthur, "Your a friend of mine."

He also bought stuff for Buster, Sue Ellen, Muffy, George, Binky, Ladonna, even Francine who is a Jew.

"Thank you Arthur," said Francine, "You made this Jew happy."

"You are Jewish Francine?" said Ladonna, "Not a Christian?"

"Yes Ladonna i am a Jew," said Francine, "I am thinking of becoming Christian."

They are inside the Read house playing with toys they got. All of them that is. See what happens next chapter.


End file.
